battle_through_the_heavensfandomcom-20200213-history
Qi Methods
Qi Method is like a foundation for you as a Dou Zhe. It is like your internal energy skill. You can only possess 1 Dou Qi Method at a time and you at least have to be a Dou Zhe (Dou Practitioner). If you want a new Dou Qi Method then you will have to abandon your current Dou Qi Method. Then you will have to train the new method from the beginning. This is why it is very important which Dou Qi Method you choose. A Dou Qi Method gives your Dou Qi an Attribute, or element. Without a Dou Qi Method, a person's Dou Qi would be described as white, or colorless. Learning a Dou Qi Method gives color to a person's Dou Qi. For example, low huang level fire attribute Dou Qi Methods make Dou Qi a pale yellow color. The higher the rank of the method, the deeper the color. Difference in the Qi Method In the Dou Qi continent, the difference in the Qi Method was dependent on a few factors. The first was the accommodating capacity of the vortex holding Dou Qi. Consider two people of the same level, if one of them were to practice a Huang Class Qi Method while the other practiced a Xuan Class Qi Method, then the one practicing the Xuan Class Qi Method would definitely have a far greater battle endurance compared to the former. The second factor was the difference in the Dou Qi quality. Under the assumption that both parties had the same level, if the one practicing the Xuan Class Qi Method had to use one unit of Dou Qi, then the one practicing Huang Class Qi Method would have to use ten times or even more than that amount of Dou Qi in order to obtain the same result as the former. The third factor was the effectiveness in absorbing the natural energy and refining it into Dou Qi during training. This was similar to the previous point. If two people wanted to absorb the same amount of Dou Qi energy in the air, the one who practiced the Xuan Class Qi Method may only require ten minutes while the Huang Class Qi Method would require a hundred minutes… The fourth factor was that in battle, the person practicing the Huang Class Qi Method would never be able to drive the Dou Qi as quickly or smoothly as the person practicing a Xuan Class Qi Method. By summarizing the various reasons above, it clearly showed the reason for why countless of people on the Dou Qi continent would view a good Qi Method as the most important thing over any and all other things. The higher the class of the Qi Method one practices, the larger the amount of benefits that it would bring. Therefore, in order to obtain those high class Qi Methods, countless numbers of strong people would come wave after wave. Sometimes, they clearly knew that they were like moths jumping into the fire, yet they were still willing to be swallowed by the flame. Category:Terminology Category:Qi Methods